The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Signage display devices are widely used to deliver contents in the information broadcasting and advertising areas. Traditionally, signage displays include static display on billboard. Static signage displays may not be easily replaced, and their displays are not flexible and their contents are fixed. With modern technology particularly in the large LED/LCD display area, digital signage displays are currently widely used due to their easy-to-replace characteristics, high efficiencies, relatively low costs, flexible display contents with real-time update ability. The digital signage displays can be used to show television programming, advertisements, traffic information, directional displays, menus, information, and other messages. Digital signage displays usually utilize technologies such as a matrix of lighting devices (e.g., light bulbs), LEDs, LCD, LED, plasma displays, or projected images to display content. Digital signage displays can be found in both public and private environments, including retail stores, hotels, restaurants, and corporate buildings, amongst other locations.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.